Same Beginning, New Ending
by ForeverChanged1403
Summary: What if Rapunzel had been found when she was still very young? What will become of her in this twisted tale?
1. Birthday Surprise

Well, it has definitely been awhile since I have written. I had got so discouraged when I was younger with my other fic's because of lack of responses that I eventually just gave up altogether :/ Three years and four college writing classes later, I'm finally back :) Hopefully in that long period my writing has grown. I plan to revise and rewrite my older stories that were wrote sometime around when I was fourteen lol. Anyways! My first new story coming back is Same Beginning, New Ending! I'm really excited about this story...its been in my head for over a week and I finally decided to type it up and get it on here, so I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I do writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled and none of the quotes or characters in this story! All credit goes to Disney...the only thing I own is the name of the twins if I can come up with some good ones lol -_- Well, on to the story!

(/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\)

Chapter 1: Birthday Surprise

(Flynn's POV)

"I am so sick of running around! Why can't anything I do ever be right!"

A young Flynn angrily whispered as he ran through the dense forest. He stopped and leaned on a tree to catch his breath for a moment, before reluctantly resuming his run. He could still hear some of the palace guards shouting, so he knew they were close, too close for his liking or comfort. 'Honestly! You take an apple every once in a while, and suddenly your the most wanted criminal in the kingdom!'

At the young age of thirteen, Flynn was already very accustomed to stealing and dodging palace guards. He had only ever been caught once, and was let off the hook, but old habits die hard. Still, he had to wonder as he ran deeper into the foliage, if an apple had been worth this whole exhausting man-hunt. He would be caught and once again thrown back into the hell-hole formerly known as an orphanage.' I won't let my self be caught this time, I'll never see light again if they get me into that place again.' With that worse-than death fate keeping him running, he pushed on.

He slowed down slightly when he came to what appeared to be a wall of vines. He stepped to it and pushed his hand through, finding an opening. Not questioning his good fortune, he quickly slipped behind the vines and ran forward . He looked back once to assure his self he wasn't being followed, and when he turned around he stopped in awe. There before him was a huge tower, with a beautiful waterfall in the background. He slowly walked up to it, wondering if the isolated tower was occupied or not.

As he stepped closer, he caught something golden in the corner of his eye, and turned to see a young girl leaning against the singular window frame, with what seemed to be a bored and sullen expression, although her eyes were closed and her brows furrowed. When he was standing directly from the tower, he took a quick moment to look at her. The first thing he noticed was her hair. It was a beautiful golden color, healthy looking and _very _long. It hung off the window blowing in the wind at least three or four feet down. It was longer than he had ever seen a girl wear their hair. Her skin was a fair complexion, and since her eyes were closed, he couldn't see their hue. To Flynn she appeared about five or six. He was curious as to why she in a tower so far from the market and so isolated, and finally since he arrived, voiced his questions.

"Hey, girl! What are ya' doing up there?"

Flynn watched as the girl nearly lurched from the sill in shock, whether from his sudden appearance during her dozing, or the fact that he was even there, he couldn't tell. Judging by how far into the forest, and how well hidden the tower was, he supposed it was some secret of sorts. The unknown girl stared down at him with huge green eyes that held a mixture of shock and fear in them. What could possibly have her so terrified? He couldn't have startled her _that _much, could he?

(/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\)

(Rapunzel POV)

Early that morning, mommy had me sing for her again. She softly brushed my hair, and as I finished, I heard her usual sigh of content. Today was my birthday, and as a special treat mommy made me a big breakfast with all of my of my favorite foods. After we ate, she handed me two presents, one being a new princess book to add to my slowly growing collection, and the other was a baby doll with hair that was my color. She wore a happy smile and pretty pink dress. I thanked mommy many times and she smiled softly at me. She came to stand in front of me an crouched down, placing her hands on my small shoulders.

"Sweetheart, mommy has many errands to run today. Can you be a big girl for me and wait till I return?"

She stared at me and my face must have fallen because she took my chin and lifted my head back up. She stared waiting for an answer and I sullenly gave her my usual reply.

"Yes mommy."

She then promised me that she would be back by dinner to make my favorite dinner, hazelnut soup. I tried to smile and act cheerful, but the thought of being alone for my fifth birthday saddened me. As mommy was packing a lunch to take with her, I blurted out the question that sat on my tongue.

"Why can't I go outside?"

I looked at her, and her calm face turned dark. She slowly looked at me, her eyes looked just as sad as I felt inside, before she replied.

"The world is a dark and dangerous place, filled with horrible selfish people. You _must_ stay here were it's safe. Do you understand flower?"

I ducked my head my a little as I looked up replying with a soft 'yes mommy'. Her face then lit up as she came and kissed me on my head, before opening the secret passage on the floor to the stairwell, and slowly climbed down. As she faded from view, I slowly covered her path as she had taught me, and then ran to the window to see her off. When she emerged from behind the tower, she looked up at me smiling and saying,"I'll see you in a bit my flower!" I waved back saying,"I love you mommy!" As she slowly disappeared through the rock-like opening to our secret tower, my smile quickly faded to a lonely. I missed her already...

I turned around wondering what to do for the remainder of my birthday, before remembering the new book that mommy had just got me. I quickly ran to grab it and my new dolly, officially named Sarah, and ran back to sit by the window sill. After I finished the book, my head filled with the fairytale dreams and princess stories, I sat it down and stared out the window with my elbows on sill. It was such a beautiful day, and I wished I could of enjoyed it first hand.

(Normal POV)

After watching the scenery for a bit, Rapunzel didn't notice that she had started to drift. Sometimes when she dreamed, she could see a bright sun surrounded by purple, although she had no clue as to what it meant. Her brows slightly furrowed as she day-dreamed over the odd image that appeared in her mind from time to time. Just as she was almost asleep, she heard something that made her heart skip a beat.

"Hey, girl! What are ya' doing up there?"


	2. The Missing Princess?

Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled and none of the quotes or characters in this story! All credit goes to Disney

(/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/)

Chapter 2: The Missing Princess?

Flynn had what seemed like a five minuet staring contest with the girl, impatiently waiting an answer to his question. Maybe she forgot what he asked during her unblinking stare?

"Hey Blondie, did you hear me? I asked ya' what you were doing up there!"

That seemed to snap the girl out of whatever trance she was in, for her face turned from slightly terrified and shocked, to a cute sort of angry look. Her brows once again furrowed and her little hands balled up.

"My name is _not _Blondie, you meany! It's Rapunzel!"

'Huh, so that's her name,' Flynn thought to his self. It seemed that Rapunzel realized what she had said and quickly covered her mouth, eyes going wide once again. 'Now what's her problem? What a strange child...' As Flynn slightly winced wondering if he had stumbled upon a crazy, Rapunzel seemed to shake a little in what he assumed was fear.

"W-what are you doing here? My m-mommy is gonna be very mad! You have to go!"

That seemed to confuse Flynn. He wasn't expecting her to say that...but it definitely answered his question. She lived here with her mother, why so far away he would never know, but with an adult none the less. Strangely though, he had the weirdest feeling that her odd name rang a bell in the back of his mind. Like he heard it before..but where? He tuned back in when he heard her now quite little voice talking to him.

"Um..excuse me person...you have to go because m-my mommy will be very mad at you and me! She told me...um...never mind.."

Rapunzel faded off and he had to wonder if maybe she was terrified of someone and being held here. If that was the case, he wouldn't mind helping her, of course she may end up in an orphanage like his self, but it was better than being in an unsafe environment. The orphanage was boring and over bearing, yes, but dangerous or unsafe, definitely not. For some reason he felt very compelled to help the small child. She looked so lost and afraid...and then there was always the possibility that the guards may pardon him if they saw him doing something helpful for once. They might even over look his other transgressions!...With determination in his mind, Flynn looked back to Rapunzel.

"Look Blond-eh, _Rapunzel, _I think I know what's wrong. I can help you! I will be back very soon, so don't worry! Just, hide, if you can! You can trust me."

Rapunzel looked down at him confused, and Flynn started to think he might have been wrong, but shook his head to stay focused. He turned to run back the way he came, when he heard Rapunzel call back to him again. He slowed down and looked over his shoulder.

"Um..what is your name, person?" '_Person?_ Why does she keep saying that?'

"My name is Flynn..Flynn Rider. I'll be back, so just stay put."

With that he turned around and ran to the entrance to the hidden tower. For the first time in his life, Flynn was actually _looking _for a guard. Of course there were none to be found..'Damn it! Where are those guys at anyways?' Flynn feared that whoever Rapunzel was afraid of would appear before he got back to her, and then he would have trouble. Rapunzel might side with whatever lies they tell in fear, and he would look like a fool. A _caught _fool.

"Come on, come on! Where the heck are you guys when your actually needed?!'

Flynn ran about five minuets from where the entrance to the tower was before he finally started to hear some noises. He was relieved and concerned at the same time. 'Man these guys don't give up..'

Flynn pushed forward through some bushes and landed right in the heart of the their chase. For a minuet he just froze, as did they, all holding their breaths. Finally he shook out of whatever trance he was in a jumped into action.

"Look, I need some help!"

That seemed to snap the guards out of whatever they were going through and jumped into action as well. The head of the guards came from behind Flynn and grabbed his arms when he was'nt looking. Flynn quickly turned his head back, and was greeted with the sight of an angry scowl on the man's face. He pushed Flynn forward and forced him to start walking.

"The only help your gonna get Rider, is helped straight to the gallows! Come on, men! We've got him."

As they started hauling him away, Flynn panicked and started to struggle. There was no way he could be caught and his ticket to freedom (aka _Blondie_) was still in that tower, waiting for his return.

"No Listen! You've got it all wrong!"

"Shut it up Rider! You won't smooth talk your way out of this one!"

"But i'm being serious! There is a girl in _danger _back there! Her name is!..uh..damn it, what is her name?!"

The guard holding him chuckled as they continued to pull him away.

"Nice try Rider, but next time you may want to come up with a name to go along with your story alittle quicker."

'What the hell is her name! Blon...rupun...rapun...RAPUNZEL!'

"Wait! I remember her name! I'ts RAPUNZEL!"

All of the guards froze and Flynn was quickly snatched around. He stared into the Head guards face as it contorted from shock to anger.

"What did you say, rider?" The guard whispered. Flynn was afraid to speak for a moment, but after the harsh shake, he snapped out of it.

"Her name, is Rapunzel...I-I found her in a tower alittle ways back when I was..um..well you know...but that doesn't matter right now! She's in danger, I think she might be a hostage of some sorts! But theres not much time.."

Flynn looked back the way he came frantically hoping to see if he would catch anyone heading back that way. He couldn't understand why the guards were acting so crazy. He thought they would be jumping at the chance to go help a damsel in distress. He looked back and all of the guards looked to be coming to an agreement of some sorts. What of he had no clue.

"Rider, you had better _not _be lying. Lead the way and _no funny business!_"

Flynn hurried and nodded eager to hurry back to the small child he was trying to help, which would inturn help him. He ran as fast as he could back to the hidden tower with the guards hot on his heels. When he came to the secret entrance again, he burst through this time sparring no backwards glances, for he knew they were still following. As soon as the guards were in far enough he heard a chorus of gasps of surprise. 'Been there, done that.' He ran to the front of the tower and quickly turned to signal the guards to remain silent. He didn't want them scaring her from showing herself and make him out to be a liar. He slowly turned back to the tower and called up.

"Rapunzel! It's me, Flynn! Are you okay?"

Flynn waited with his breath held for her to respond. After a minuet a sweat broke out on his face and just as he heard the guards moving closer, he saw Rapunzel slowly move her head to the window. He almost cried out in relief, as she slightly peeked her head over the ledge. He heard more gasps from the guards, and they suddenly started shifting around him. Flynn once again turned to silence them before giving Rapunzel his attention again.

"See blondie! I told ya I would bring back help!" Thats seemed to get her attention, because after the blondie comment, her head popped up in anger.

"I told you my name is Rapunzel, meany!"

Flynn turned with a smug look on his face as the guards stared in awe. What on earth was so interesting? It was just a girl in a tower from what he could tell...The captin of the guards walked closer, his eyes never leaving Rapunzel.

"Princess..." The captin mumbled. '_Princess! _What the heck is wrong with this guy?!'

"It's the princess...THE MISSING PRINCESS! GUARDS! LOOK FOR A WAY INTO THE TOWER. WE MUST RETRIEVE THE PRINCESS AT ALL COST!"

"YES SIR!" They chorused as they ran around the tower looking for a way in. Flynn was beyond confused at this point. The missing princess? WHAT missing princess could they be refering to?

"What on earth are you screaming about?" Flynn questioned the captin. "And your scaring the girl half to death!" He said as he watched Rapunzel quickly back up from the window to hide. The captin turned to him with his eyes wide with shock.

"Rider, are you actually saying you have _no _clue about the missing princess! Idiot! You live in a kingdom and no _nothing_ of the things that go on! If you were a more decent civilian like most folk i'm sure you _would _know! The king and queen had a daughter five years ago that went missing. Stolen right from under our noses! No one knows why, but I would know the princess anywhere! Looking at that girl...I seen the queens eyes and face, the king's kindness and the mysterious golden hair from the flower we made medicine from, for our sick queen. And their daughter's name WAS Rapunzel!"

After his explination, the guard pushed past Flynn to help his men. Flynn stood to the side in shock and dazed. 'Princess?..._HE _found a missing _Princess?!'_


	3. Truth Becomes Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled and none of the quotes or characters in this story! All credit goes to Disney

(\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/)

Chapter 3: Kingdom's Rejoice

Flynn tuned out the world as he was blindly pushed threw the forest. He followed without a fuss, as did the young blonde headed girl, _Rapunzel_, who had now quieted down enough to be carried in peace as apposed to the frantic fighting mess she had been ten minutes ago. Who could blame her though? Strange boy shows up to your home, runs away, comes back with ten strange men that start looking for ways to bust into your home before capturing you. Heck, I would be freaked out too. Although according to this whole _princess _situation, it wasn't like she was leaving anything essential behind…or so he thought. Flynn lifted his head and turned to the girl that was still being cradled. Her tears had stopped flowing and she now appeared to be shivering although he could he the guard's hushed whispers telling her they wouldn't hurt her and that she was now safe. She kept mumbling something about her mother…probably the one who had kidnapped the girl. Although it looked like some family was about to get a happy ending, Flynn was still concerned about his own fate in this matter. He was the one that found the girl, so where would he go from here?

"Soo…about those apples…finding a princess doesn't pardon me by any chance, does it?" Flynn asked hopefully.

The head of the guard's looked back at Flynn with a weird expression as if he didn't know how to respond to the question.

"Just keep quiet Rider, we will be to palace soon." With that he turned back around and resumed his focus.

Flynn looked ahead and was shocked to discover that they were indeed close to the castle. They had been traveling through town, and now that he noticed, there were many eyes staring at them curiously. They did make quite the site…a little girl being cradled in the middle of a group of palace guards, and a known trouble maker all following the head guard of the kingdom. The scene could even be called comical to a point. When they finally made it to the palace gates, for the first time, Flynn felt a fear was over him. What would they do? Or say? Maybe finding this girl might not turn out for the best, at least for _him. _They finished their walk up the stairs that led to the entrance hall of the castle. They were made to wait outside with the guards as the captain ordered someone to retrieve the king and queen.

(Flynn POV)

They sat Blondie down on her feet for a moment, and for some strange reason, she ran to my side and hid beside me. Maybe it was because I looked her age? Or perhaps she thought we were in the same situation…none the less it felt awkward, but for changing her life so dramatically in less than an hour, I suppose letting her cling to me to find comfort was the least that I could do for her. We waited in apprehension for the king and queen to appear. After about five minutes, the palace doors slowly opened. The first to appear was the queen, and she stepped forward hesitantly as if she didn't know what to expect. She slowly stepped to us, and I slowly felt myself holding my breath as she neared. She looked down at the young girl who was still clinging to me, and I gently removed her arms from me before stepping back so that the queen could get a better look. 'Please be the right girl…' As Blondie finally picked her head up, the queen gasped and quickly covered her mouth as tears of disbelief and happiness ran down the sides of her face.

(Normal POV)

The queen kneeled to Rapunzel and cupped her face gently. She slowly stroked her hair before letting out a small laugh of excitement. The king, who had finally approached grave a short joyful filled laugh as he too took his first glimpse of the daughter he had missed for five long years. All though they looked at Rapunzel with love and happiness, she still looked frightened and took a step back to once again grab hold to Flynn. As if just noticing his presence for the first time, the queen stood and stared at him curiously. Surprisingly, it was the head guard who stepped forward and spoke on his behalf.

"My lady, we were in pursuit of Rider here, when he came with us saying he had happened upon the young princess. We didn't believe him at first, but after doubling checking, I am glad that we did. We may have never found her otherwise." The captain then stood back, as the queen with wide eyes and a slightly parted mouth turned to him again. Tears again flowed from her eyes, and without further warning, she quickly wrapped him into a hug. Flynn quickly released the breath he didn't realize he was still holding, standing as still as possible not quite sure what the proper course of action would be. Although he was highly surprised at what he heard next.

"Thank you." The queen softly whispered in his ear." Thank you so much, young man. Your deed will not go without payment. My husband and I are eternally grateful." She then pulled back and graced him with her beautiful smile. Flynn's cheeks slightly reddened, not expecting that at all. He stuttered out a quite 'Of course, your highness,' before he was released as they made their way back to the still scared young girl. He was with them the entire time, as they told her the truth about her life, what had become of her while she was still a newborn, and how they searched everyday since then. They told her how they released the lanterns every year on her birthday, in hopes that she would see them and hopefully return to them one day. Of course she protested most of the story, claiming she already had a mother, but after listening to them talk about her in such great detail, no matter how small and seeing the mural painted of her 'family' shortly after she was born, she couldn't deny it any longer. They told her were most of her features came from, and that her golden locks were probably a result of the flower that had used before she was born to heal the queen.

The whole scene was pretty emotional, and had Flynn feeling bad for the girl. Of course he had become an orphan at a young age, but he wasn't taken from his mother as a baby. Who could be so evil? Whoever she was, they were making plans for her escape now, as they prepared a troop of guards to go back into the forest and arrest who ever came to the tower so that they could be brought back to stand trial.

After what seemed like hours and the young princess who was trying to come to terms with things was recounting on her life, or as much as she could remember, it seemed like the attention was once again on him. It was getting late, and he assumed someone would soon escort him back to the orphanage. The queen once again spoke to him in the soft, yet authoritive voice of hers.

"Young man, what is your name? Your _real _name, if you please."

"E-Eugene Fitzherbert, ma'am"

"Where do you stay, Eugene? Who are your parents, I wish to speak to them."

At that Eugene, stopped talking and looked down. After a moment, he collected himself and raised his head to once again address the queen.

"That won't be possible ma'am…my mother died when I was young, and I've never known my father. I stay at the local orphanage in town…" Although embarrassed, Eugene managed to maintain eye contact.

The queen looked startled at the revelation, but soon a soft smile once again graced her lips.

"I think my husband will agree with me when I say that a reward for such a special occasion can only be rewarded in a certain way. You shall stay with us, and when my daughter becomes of age, you will be placed in line as one of many suitors to marry her and rule our kingdom, if she so chooses you."

Eugene mouth had fallen open at the beginning, and though it was probably improper and rude to stare at the royal family in such a way, he couldn't help it. Did…she just say, what he thought she did? Impossible! All of this for finding their daughter?! It seemed a little extreme in his head, although he probably shouldn't be complaining...He couldn't hold his tongue though.

"Your highness, could you possibly, um…explain that a little bit more? Please?" Eugene looked nervous although the only reaction he got was a small laugh from both the king and queen.

"Very well then young man, in other words, welcome to your new home."


End file.
